This invention relates to adjustable fitments for medical tubes.
The invention is more specifically concerned with adjustable flanges for tracheal tubes.
Tracheostomy tubes are inserted into the trachea of a patient through a surgically made opening, or stoma, in the patient's neck to provide an airway or a path for gas ventilation.
In order to stabilize the tube and limit the extent of insertion, the tube is provided with a flange near its machine end that is arranged to be located close
to the surface of the patient s neck. The flange is usually provided with a slot or the like by which a strap passing round the patient's neck can be fixed to the flange. Although generally a range of tubes are available of different sizes, for patients of different builds, there is nevertheless significant variation in the thickness of tissue between the neck surface and the trachea. This leads to possible problems of undue pressure on the rear surface of the trachea if the flange is located away from the surface of the patient's neck, or compression of tissue in the region of the stoma if the flange is located too close to the patient end of the tube.
Various proposals have been made to prevent this problem, such as by use of a flange that is adjustable along the length of the tube. These adjustable flanges, however, have not been entirely satisfactory because of their complexity, cost, difficulties of use, or difficulties of providing a secure mounting to the surface of a smooth tube which may be wet and slippery.